


Episode I: The Stories Collide

by A_Warlock_Girl_Forever



Series: Star Wars: Spirit of Nirn [1]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crash Landing, Dawnguard, Dawnguard DLC, F/F, F/M, Gen, Lightsabers, M/M, Magic is the Force, Nirn (Elder Scrolls), Nirn Is A Planet in the Unknown Regions, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Seduction to the Dark Side, The Dark Side of the Force, Thu'um (Elder Scrolls), Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:13:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25766515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Warlock_Girl_Forever/pseuds/A_Warlock_Girl_Forever
Summary: In their never-ending quest for power, two Sith Lords have discovered a secret hyperspace route to a planet no sentient has set foot on in millennium. However, when they reach the planet, things take a turn for the worse as they find themselves in the midst of a civil war, and mysterious dragons hound them wherever they go. Can the Sith rise above?
Series: Star Wars: Spirit of Nirn [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869232
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	1. Prologue: The Search

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! This is one of my earliest fanfics from back in 2014 that I posted on FanFiction.net. I only ever managed to get two chapters written, but I wanna come back to it, so here we are!
> 
> As mentioned, these two chapters are OLD, so the writing isn't....quite up to my standard of today? But I think it's still decent enough to publish. Let me know what you think!

Tython, the supposed birthplace of the Jedi; a Deep Core world, oft not visited, it was the perfect planet to hide ancient secrets of the Force. Darth Sebris and her apprentice, Darth Irritas, looked down on the lush forest from their impromptu landing pad atop a high plateau. Irritas looked out at the sea of unbroken green with open amazement. Sebris felt similar wonder, not due to the raw Force energy pulsing through the entire planet, though that did astound her, but at the effect it had on the wildlife. The trees had grown tall and lush, reaching at least ten kilometers straight into the sky, like pillars in a massive, green cathedral. The beasts of the world had adapted to take full advantage of their environment, most sneaking and skulking in the shadows.

"We must be cautious, Irritas," she said, her voice raised slightly over the billowing breeze. "This forest might very well consume us before we even see our goal."

"Aye, Master." His deep voice resonated through the breeze, like an enormous drum.

Of course, she had not told him of what had brought them here. He needn't know until he beheld it with his own eyes. She remembered when she had found the Sith Holocron that had led them here, how she had spent days locked in her chambers, absorbing all that the gatekeeper had to say. The Holocron had been damaged, so it was impossible to know who had created it; yet, it had still provided a plethora of knowledge. Before the device had failed, the gatekeeper mentioned a secret world that held amazing power, untouched by any sentient being for millions of years.

"You will find the path," it had said, "within an ancient temple, deep in the forests of Tython." Then, a map had appeared, listing vague coordinates, before the Holocron finally grew dim, then shattered quietly.

A gust of wind brought her back to the present, and she shook her head to frustrated at herself for drifting. There was work to be done now, and with little time to waste. Without a word, she leapt from the edge of the plateau, knowing her apprentice would not be far behind, landing on a lower ledge. In this fashion, the two Sith Lords made their way down the cliff face, down to the forest below.

As soon as they descended past the thick forest canopy, the world around them grew dark and misty. The forest floor was almost completely bare due to the lack of sunlight. Sebris pulled a glow rod from her pack, as did Irritas, and together, lightsabers drawn but not ignited, they made their way through the dark forest cathedral. Since Irritas had no clue as to where they were going, he wordlessly followed his Master.

For hours, they walked, careful to elude notice from the forest's predators. Not that they couldn't handle themselves, they were both highly skilled in both combat and the Force. On the other hand, they were not eager to provoke the unfamiliar beasts of the unfamiliar world. Of course, inevitably, the creatures noticed the unfamiliar trespassers in their territory.

The attack came swiftly, three hulking quadrupeds launching themselves silently from the shadows, falling upon the two Sith with calculated ferocity. The only thing that saved the two from evisceration was the Force, warning them to the impending attack a split second before it was too late. Sebris flung herself forward, while Irritas leapt back. Their lightsabers ignited simultaneously, bathing the creatures in crimson light. They we feline in form, but scales covered their hides and their six limbs, two of which protruded from their backs, like spindly arms. Their bifurcated tails lashed back and forth, frustrated and confused as to how their prey had escaped.

Sebris turned to see the largest of the pack, most likely the leader, was in mid-pounce, heading toward her. She lifted her arm, intending to grip the predator with the Force and crush the life from it. The beast kept coming, and, stunned by the blatant resistance of the creature to the Force, she fell beneath the beast. Two hundred pounds of scales and meat and sinew crashed into her, knocking the breath from her lungs. Fortunately for her, the beast had forgotten about her lightsaber, which she plunged deep into the side of the creature. The limbs went limp, and, with some difficulty, she rolled the creature off her and sat up, catching her breath and looking around for Irritas. She saw him, panting hard over the corpses of the other two predators. She extinguished her lightsaber, as he did his, and stood.

Sebris looked him up and down, seeing no major injuries, and then retrieved her glow rod from where it had fallen. Without a word, they continued their trek through the darkness. Hours passed with no attacks.

Suddenly, in a hushed voice, Irritas asked, "Master, do you believe that all the creatures of this forest are immune to the Force?"

"Possibly," she replied. "We should be prepared for anything. Though I believe we are approaching our goal."

"What makes you say that, Master?"

Sebris didn't answer. She didn't have to. In the distance, through the mist, a low, pure white, stone temple stood, solemn and ghostly, in defiance of the forest around it. The temple looked like a jagged thorn, jutting out of the forest floor as if a great monster's claw was trying to breach the surface. And the Force poured from it, like a great river. Sebris heard Irritas gasp as he felt the waves of pure power, yet she paid him no mind as they approached the monolith. There was no visible entrance, so Sebris reached out with the Force, searching for a hidden opening, yet there was none.

"Master," said her apprentice, holding a hand against the surface of the temple. She moved toward him, and he held his up glow rod. As he moved it, Sebris noticed regular shadows. Upon closer inspection, they proved to be claw marks. However, these marks seemed too precise, too…. _intentional,_ to be the mere marking of territory. Her hand brushed over the engravings, examining them closely.

"Forgive me, Master," murmured Irritas, "but might the secret to opening the temple have been in the Holocron?"

Sebris nodded, thinking back to the time she had spent alone with the faulty Holocron. Of course, she had copied what she had learned onto sheet after sheet of flimsiplast, but she hadn't thought she would need them. Now Sebris could see how foolish that notion was. Berating herself, she cast her memory back to her study and dutiful notation of the gatekeeper's lessons. Nothing she could remember offered any assistance in their current situation. She growled in frustration as, unbeknownst to her or Irritas, who was busy meditating while she worked on their obstacle, the etchings started to emit a faint glow, and a slight hissing could be heard.

Sebris stopped, the hissing drawing her attention away from her own frustration. She turned back to the white monolith, her gaze falling upon the glowing claw marks. Suddenly, she couldn't look away. The Force was calling out to her, beckoning her to approach the temple. Slowly, as if of their own volition, her legs began to carry her closer to the etchings. Sebris tried to pull away, but the Force whispered to not resist. A word floated to the surface of her mind, but it was unlike any word from any language she had ever heard. A sensation of opening washed over her, a strange energy coursing through her body. Her lips began to form the word, ready to let the sensation envelope her….

She was on her back, the wind knocked out of her, the sensation, the energy were gone. Livid, she looked up at her apprentice, on his knees next to her, dirt and blood on his thickly muscled arms from scraping the hard earth. Sebris rose to her feet, her frustration burning into anger as she gathered the power of the dark side, ready to wipe Irritas from existence should he give her a reason.

"What do you think you were doing, you fool?!" she hissed. Irritas lowered his head obediently.

"I was protecting my Master. You were losing yourself to those….symbols. Had I done nothing, you would have drifted away, lost forever to the Force."

Sebris looked down at her apprentice, her brow furrowed. Rationally, she knew he was right, but she wondered why he had saved her. The Rule of Two, the code of the Sith set forth by Darth Bane, stated that any weakness shown by the Master should be exploited, so the apprentice could rise and take up the mantle of Dark Lord.

"Why did you not simply let me die?"

"Because, Master, you have not taught me everything you know. Had I let you die, the Sith would have been ultimately weakened. You are still far and away my superior."

Sebris nodded, satisfied with his defense. She motioned for him to rise, then returned her attention to the etchings. The faint glow had been reduced to a faint after image, and the hissing was now gone.

Cautiously, she approached, but the stone remained inert and lifeless. Sebris huffed, growing frustrated. As she gazed at the carvings, the word sprang, unbidden, back to the forefront of her mind. Quietly, so she could hear it aloud, she whispered the word to herself. A shiver ran down her spine, and with a rush of cold air, a slab of the wall disintegrated to dust, revealing a dark tunnel. She motioned for Irritas to follow her, then the two made their way down the tunnel, their glow rods held high. The low ceiling forced Irritas to hunch over as the tunnel led them deep into the temple; meter after meter of unremarkable stone with no change, no end in sight, and little light would have driven most insane. But the two Sith pressed on, undaunted by the seemingly endless passageway.

Their persistence paid off. After hours of traversing the dark, cold tunnel, Sebris saw the dim light of torches ahead. Growing excited, she quickened her pace, eager to finally uncover the path to the mysterious planet. The passageway opened into a fairly large, dark chamber, lit only by three torches set in a triangle around the circumference of the room. The walls themselves were black, volcanic obsidian, roughly hewn as if by a giant claw. Bookshelves and wooden desks filled the chamber, manuscripts and sheets of flimsiplast and parchment strewn every surface of the wood. The chamber had most likely been the study of the unnamed creator of the Holocron, as evidenced by the presence of numerous Sith artifacts that rested among the clutter. At the center of the room was a pedestal, and resting on that pedestal, protected in a glass case, was a tome bound in black leather and etched with red filigree. That, Sebris knew, was her goal, what she had come for. She made her way through the cluttered study slowly, careful not to knock anything over. Carefully, she lifted the glass case and gingerly grabbed the book, opening it to the first page. Scrawled across the center were the words "The Gateway to Nirn: A Compilation of Histories".

 _Nirn,_ she thought, _must be the name of the planet._

Beneath the title, written as neatly as possible so as to avoid confusion, were the coordinates and hyperspace data leading to Nirn. Darth Sebris, Dark Lady of the Sith, laughed in triumph. Soon, Nirn, and all of it's secrets, would be hers.


	2. The Chase

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Sith set off for their quest. The Force, however, works in mysterious ways, and ensures their journey will not be a smooth one.

**Coruscant**

Recently appointed Jedi Knights Ailyn Marr and Taer Garn stood outside the customs office of one of the many nameless spaceports, waiting for their former Master to arrive. This would be their first mission since achieving their Knighthood, and they were anxious to get underway. Though the details were left for their former Master to explain, pair knew this mission would be important.

Ailyn began to pace, causing Taer to chuckle.

"What's so funny?" she asked the hulking, dark skinned Jedi.

"You," he said, chuckling again.

"What? What am I doing?"

"You're nervous."

"I am not. I'm…I'm calm," she said, slowing her breathing in an attempt to make what she said true.

"You can't fool me, Lyn. You always pace when you're anxious."

Ailyn shook her head, slightly amused, but it had always been a bit unnerving at how easily Taer could read her, even when they were Padawans. He had always been able to easily read people, even without the Force. It made her incredibly self-conscious.

Of course, the presence of two Jedi was enough to do the same to most sentient beings. As beings went about their business, their eyes fell on the two robed Knights. Most simply averted their gazes, others quickened their steps. Though she couldn't physically see them, being a Miraluka, she could sense their trepidation. She sensed no dark intent, however, and thus shifted her focus to pacing.

"I see Knighthood has not calmed your nerves, Ailyn."

Ailyn nearly tripped over her own feet in surprise at the sound of her former Master's voice. She turned to the voice, sensing Jedi Master Sa'ara Ko'Sai's amusement.

"Master Ko'Sai," said Taer, bowing as Ailyn collected herself, "I trust you are well?"

"Ever the proper, I see. Yes, thank you, Taer," she said, gesturing for him to rise as she turned her gaze upon Ailyn.

"Master," she murmured, bowing as Taer had, partly out of respect, and partly to hide her face, flushed as it was with embarrassment.

"Rise, Jedi Marr." Her Master's voice was cool, and Ailyn rose to face her smiling master.

Ailyn cleared her throat. "Shall we get underway?"

"Eager as always. Yes, but we need to pick up some supplies. The journey will be long. Come." Master Ko'Sai began to walk away, her dark robes flowing in the slight breeze.

"But, where are going?" asked Taer, following just behind with Ailyn.

Master Ko'Sai smiled, her pace never slowing. "Tython, my dear Taer, birthplace of the Jedi."

Tython

Deep within a strange stone temple in the dark heart of one of Tython's many forests, Darth Sebris inhaled sharply, roused from her studies of the Gateway to Nirn: A Compilation of Histories, the cold wave of premonition washing over her in the Force. It was vague, but she knew one thing. They needed to leave Tython, and soon.

I had been a few days since she and her apprentice, Darth Irritas, had found the chamber in which the book before her had been sealed. Since then, the pair had begun the tedious process of studying what the ancient Sith Lord, who's Holocron had led them here, had left behind. After the text had been carefully studied, it was burned. All except for the Gateway, of course. Thus, they would be the only ones in possession of the knowledge.

Now, however, they needed to leave.

"Irritas," she said, rising from her chair.

"I felt it, Master." He rose as well, looking up to her, his long, thick, gray hair hiding his expression. "What does it mean?"

"I don't know. Something is coming, and I'd rather not have to explain what we're doing on one of the Deep Core worlds."

"I agree. Though, to be honest," he said, packing manuscripts carefully into his pack, "whatever's coming, I'm curious what its business is with Tython."

"Indeed."

The two Sith quickly packed away what they could, then retreated from the chamber and began their ascent out of the deep tunnel. The dark forest remained as they had left it, cold, dead, and eerie. Sebris and Irritas turned to the temple and raised their hands and reached out with the Force. With a deep rumbling and cracking, the temple fell in on itself, deep into the ground, the tunnel and chamber crumbling beneath it. All that was left behind was a large pile of rubble, and a dust cloud rising from the once proud structure.

Without a word or gesture, the Sith turned and began to run, speeding through the forest. Unlike their first trek, they met nothing on the journey. A few hours later, they came to the cliff face. In short order, they Force-leapt from ledge to ledge, finally reaching the plateau where their shuttle, the _Midnight Chaos,_ was perched. Pulling out her comlink, Sebris opened a channel to the security system, disabling the lockdown. The boarding ramp lowered with a hiss, and the pair loaded onto the shuttle and began preparing for take-off.

At the navicomputer, Irritas turned to his Master in the pilot's seat. "Where are we going, Master?"

"Set a course for Coruscant."

"Master?"

"I have a contact there who can get us a large amount of supplies without raising any red flags."

Irritas said nothing more, programming the hyperspace route. Sebris was somewhat relieved, for her intent went slightly deeper, a secret she had revealed to no one…

Hours later, as the _Chaos_ barreled through hyperspace and Irritas meditated in the engine room, Sebris peered over the **Gateway to Nirn,** deep in thought. This book gave her much insight on the world, even without actually reading the information contained within. The material making up the pages was not modern flimsiplast, but rather a type of parchment she had not seen before. Additionally, the tome was bound with leather, constructed from the hide of an unfamiliar creature. It seemed likely, Sebris concluded, that the author, the unnamed Sith, had used surrounding materials to create this book, making it likely that technology on the planet would be primitive.

 _Interesting,_ she thought to herself. _We might need to keep a low profile so as not attract attention._ On the other hand, though, they could use their technology to inspire awe in the primitives, making them more malleable…

The alarm signaling that the _Chaos_ was slipping out of hyperspace jolted her out of her reverie. Sebris mentally shook herself as she took the controls, steadying the ship as it lurched out of hyperspace. Irritas entered the cockpit and took the co-pilot seat, requesting permission to land at a nameless spaceport. Sebris quickly landed in their granted hangar, anxious to complete her tasks and be on her way. Both changing into thick, inconspicuous robes, she sent Irritas to fetch supplies for their voyage ahead, while Sebris rented a speeder and sped off to the financial district.

Despite being essentially ghosts, Sebris and Irritas did maintain a rather large fiscal empire, composing mostly of shell companies through which credits could be laundered. This, of course, allowed the two Sith to keep themselves hidden, whether through bribes, assassination, or any other such methods. In addition, spies, politicians, and mercenaries were easily bought. However, Sebris and Irritas never operated directly, preferring to use agents to act out their will.

And it was one such agent she meant to see. Many things needed discussion in the event she and her apprentice met their fates. Sebris felt confident they would return. Though, as her Master always warned her, the wise are also prudent.

**Above Tython**

"Any ion trail signals?"

Ailyn scowled, leaning against the doorway into the communications suite of the _Virtue's Grace_ as Master Ko'Sai stood behind Taer, seated in front of the scanner terminal. Though her former Master knew she was more than capable of operating the equipment, Taer had been asked to search for any sign of activity in the sector.

 _Just like old times,_ she thought, sighing internally. Though Jedi are supposedly above such pettiness, their former Master had always seemed to favor Taer. Ailyn could never understand why, so she tried to ignore it, tried to tell herself that she was imagining things. She wished she were.

"I'm picking up two signatures, though they appear to be from the same ship," Taer dutifully reported.

Ko'Sai sighed. "It appears we have missed our quarry."

"Does that mean we are abandoning our mission, Master?"

"Not at all," she responded with a smile. "Take us down."

Ailyn made a noise of disbelief. Taer and Ko'Sai turned to the Miraluka Jedi.

"What?"

"Is there a problem, Jedi Marr?"

Ailyn shook her head in mild irritation. "Shouldn't we be pursuing that ion trail? Try and find those who landed here?"

Taer looked away, shaking his head as he mentally prepared for the ensuing argument.

"Need I remind you, my former apprentice, that I am in charge of this assignment? And, as such, need not explain my decision to you?" There was nothing directly threatening about the question, yet Ailyn could sense Ko'Sai's irritation.

"Well, Master Ko'Sai, as a Jedi Knight, and as an operative in this assignment, I believe I should know what your plan is."

"Entitled as always, Jedi Marr. Remember, you were only just Knighted. And, given your current behavior, I find it hard to believe."

"If I may," Taer interrupted, "perhaps investigating the surface will answer what they came for. Its possible the trespassers found nothing."

The bickering ladies paused, begrudgingly accepting the wisdom of Taer's words. Master Ko'Sai returned to the cockpit to bring them down, while Taer, smiling slightly at his victory, programmed coordinates into the navicomputer to follow the trespassers' trail. Ailyn, however, made her way back to the engine room, breathing heavily in frustration. Nothing had changed between her and Master Ko'Sai since her Padawan days. They continued to butt heads, and Taer continued to be the mediator.

Ailyn thought she had long since grown beyond her petty squabbles. Her Knighthood should have proven that, so she thought. However, immaturity and stubbornness seem to last into Knighthood.

 _And into Mastery, apparently,_ she thought snidely to herself.

She sighed, disappointed with herself at the childish thought. Ailyn settled into her quarters, resigning herself to a long journey. Hopefully, both she and her former Master would be able to restrain themselves. Or, at the very least, Taer would be able to keep them in line.

**Above Coruscant**

With all their supplies loaded, ship refueled and repaired, Darths Sebris and Irritas prepared their route. As there were no hyperspace lanes out to the Unknown Regions, they would have to jump to the system farthest from the Galactic Core and make their way from there. Although they had rough coordinates to their destination, it would be impossible, not to mention deadly, to plot a course from the Core to an unmapped area.

Despite the frustratingly roundabout travel arrangements, there was a sense of excitement throughout the ship, at least from Sebris. All her work was leading up to this; a new world of untold power and secrets, soon to be hers.

"Our course is set, Master," said Irritas from the pilot's seat.

"Very well," she replied, "take us to lightspeed."

As her apprentice activated the hyperdrive, and the stars seemed to stretch before them, Sebris grinned. With a lurch, the _Chaos_ launched into hyperspace, sending it's passengers toward their unknown system, and their destiny.


End file.
